The invention relates to a dehydrating machine and, more particularly, to a dehydrating tub having an improved dehydrating performance.
A washing and dehydrating tub of a type wherein water is discharged from an upper portion of the tub has been proposed; however, a disadvantage of this proposed dehydrating tub resides in the fact that, during dehydration, washing is pressed against a wall of the dehydrating tub thereby hindering a flow of water toward the upper portion of the tub.
To avoid the above-noted disadvantage, in, for example, Japanese Patent Examined Publication 61-9878, a dehydrating tub is proposed wherein a wall thereof is tapered toward a bottom of the tub, with a plurality of grooves extending in a vertical direction being formed in an inner surface of the wall so that, in use, water is collected in the vertically extending grooves and flows toward the upper portion of the tub.
While proposals have been advanced for improving the dehydrating performance paying attention only to the inner surface of the wall of the dehydrating tub no attention has been given to the whole structure of the dehydrating tub with respect to the improvement of the dehydrating performance. As a result, the dehydrating performance of the prior art dehydrating machine is unsatisfactory and the water is not sufficiently dehydrated from the washing. Since the dehydration process reaches a stable condition, when a centrifugal force g and a capillary height Hs of the water (a water saturation region) based on a capillary action of the washing are balanced, so that the dehydration does not proceed.